The Reason
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Sudah dua tahun Sasuke dan Naruto menjalin hubungan mereka. Dan di balik itu semua ada alasan-alasan yang membuat mereka masih bertahan hingga saat ini.


**The Reason **

Sasuke x Naruto

Song : They don't know about us - One Direction

* * *

Sepasang kekasih baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam romantis, merayakan hari paling berharga dalam hubungan mereka—mengingatkan betapa indahnya saat awal pertemuan dua tahun yang lalu. Naruto memandangi wajah Sasuke yang begitu tampan setiap harinya. Tidak pernah dia pikir, hubungan mereka sudah berjalan cukup lama dan selama dua tahun itu, Naruto dapat melihat betapa besar cinta Sasuke padanya.

Sasuke selalu memberikan Naruto kejutan yang sungguh sangat spesial baginya. Seperti saat ini, Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke sudah memberikan kejutan untuknya. Ternyata di balik sikap tidak pedulinya tadi siang, Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan sesuatu yang sungguh luar biasa.

Sasuke menyiapkan makan malam romantis ini dari jauh-jauh hari dengan mengubah apartemen Naruto menjadi tempat romantis yang tidak akan pernah Naruto lupakan. Mungkin restoran kelas atas di luaran sana kalah dengan ruang makan yang di sulap Sasuke dengan begitu luar biasa. Belum lagi suasananya di buat romantis oleh Sasuke. Terdapat bungwa mawar yang bertebaran di ruang meja makan dan lagu kesukaan Naruto yang berkumandang selama mereka menikmati makan malam.

Sasuke memang selalu dapat membuat Naruto terkejut dengan tindakan-tindakan Sasuke yang tidak terduga. Dan ketika makan malam romantis mereka berakhir, Naruto membersihkan piring kotor bekas makan malam mereka, berusaha untuk membuat dapurnya tidak terlalu banyak piring kotor. Pekerjaan Naruto sedikit terganggu ketika Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang—melingkarkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk pinggang Naruto dan mengecup leher Naruto lembut.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, Sasuke mencium pundak Naruto dan memberikan kecupan disana. Naruto tidak merespon ucapan Sasuke, dia masih mencuci piring dan mengabaikan Sasuke yang menganggu pekerjaannya.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Sasuke saat Naruto tidak menanggapi ucapannya.

"Aku sedang sibuk Sas." Balas Naruto singkat.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku?" Sasuke meletakkan dagunya di pundak Naruto.

"Kau sudah tau jawabannya Sasuke, tentang perasaanku padamu." Naruto mematikan keran setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan berbalik ke arah Sasuke—menatap kedua mata Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin dengar dari mulutmu, itu terasa sangat indah ketika mendengar seseorang yang kita cintai juga mengatakan hal sama dengan kita."

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya—memegangi pipi Sasuke dengan begitu lembut. "Kau begitu pemaka, tetapi itulah yang aku suka darimu. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Naruto memberikan kecupan ringan kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu mencintaiku? Padahal kita berdua sama-sama lelaki dan kau justru jatuh cinta padaku. Sebelum bertemu denganku, aku tahu kau ini lelaki normal dan bahkan kau rela meninggalkan tunanganmu demi diriku. Lalu apa yang membuatmu akhirnya jatuh cinta padaku?" Tanya Naruto—mempertanyakan alasan Sasuke yang begitu mencintai dirinya.

Sasuke mengelus pucak kepala Naruto dan menciumnya, menatap lembut ke arah Naruto, "Aku mencintaimu karena kamu adalah milikku. Aku mencintaimu karena kamu membutuhkan cinta lebih dari siapapun. Aku mencintaimu karena setiap kau menatapku aku merasa seperti lelaki yang tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang disayangi. Selalu begitu. Aku mencintaimu karena setiap kau menyentuhku, aku merasa seperti lelaki sejati. Dan Aku mencintaimu karena aku memang tergila-gila padamu."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar alasan Sasuke mencintainya.

"Lalu mengapa pada akhirnya kau menerimaku dan mencintaiku seperti sekarang?" Sasuke berbalik bertanya.

"Aku mencintaimu karena setiap aku menyentuhmu maka aku dapat membuatmu seperti lelaki sejati." Jawaban Naruto membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil dan menawan sebentar bibir Naruto

"Aku serius Naruto." Sasuke menyentil pelan hidung Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, "Aku mencintaimu karena tidak seorang pun dapat menyalahkan cinta kita. Aku mencintaimu karena untuk mengerti tentang cinta kita, mereka perlu membalikkan dunia ini, jika mereka ingin mengerti bagaimana rasa cinta yang kita miliki. Aku mencintaimu karena kamu dapat menyukai seseorang tetapi kamu akan kembali lagi kepadaku dan hanya mencintaiku seorang."

"Ya, aku akan selalu kembali kepadamu." Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto dan membawa Naruto ke dalam pelukannya, memberikan pelukan hangat kepada kekasihnya.

Dan di malam yang dingin itu keduanya saling berbagi kehangatan di ranjang mereka, menyatukan cairan cinta mereka—membaur menjadi satu kesatuan yang tidak mungkin dapat dipisahkan oleh siapapun. Sasuke hanya untuk Naruto dan sebaliknya.

THE END


End file.
